Kindred Spirits
by Misty Pendragon
Summary: A Crossover Buffy/Army of Darkness story Note: This takes place second season , when Spike and Dru were bad


KINDRED SPIRITS  
  
A Buffy/Evil Dead Crossover  
  
BY MISTY PENDRAGON  
  
This story combines my two favorite things in the Universe, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Bruce Campbell. This story is dedicated to them.  
  
  
  
As Buffy arrived at the doorway of Sunnydale High School, she felt that she would finally have an ordinary day. Xander and Willow, her nearest and dearest friends were walking towards her.  
  
"Hey Buffster, how's it going!" Xander said.  
  
"Giles wants to see you." Willow advised her.  
  
"Oh, what a shock!" Buffy replied with a sigh as she walked towards the library.  
  
As she entered the library, she saw something completely unbelievable. Giles did not have his nose buried in a book, and he was actually smiling. Be afraid, be very afraid!  
  
"Good morning Buffy! I see you got my message. Don't worry, there are no vampires. No demons or witches. Today, I would like to work with you on a ....Um...research project. You see, I would like to perform a past life regression with you. I am aware that you have had dreams of your past self, when you first found out that you were a slayer. Perhaps that will teach us more about the previous slayers and threats to humankind. Come back and see me on your free period so we can start immediately. Oh, also ask Willow to come along. Perhaps she can helps us with the usage of that awful machine." Giles said as he pointed to his PC.  
  
"OK, Giles, I can't wait for this one." Buffy replied with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
After a normal morning of classes, Buffy and Willow headed to the library. Giles had prepared a comfortable chair with some assorted tools and jars of herbal oils.  
  
"Ok, Buffy sit down and completely relax yourself. Empty your mind of everyday thoughts and duties. Just listen to your breathing and the sound of my voice. Good, imagine yourself in a forest, feel the grass between your toes, and the cool breeze. Picture yourself there; think back to the deepest feelings within your mind. Think back to another time, another place. Remember your friend Merrick, only he is different, younger, wiser.  
  
"Oh, I can see him dressed in some type of costume, he looks like something straight out of Robin Hood, or something. I can see my self dressed in some type of dress similar to those people at the Renaissance Faire, I think they were called wenches or something. I'm in some kind of bar serving Merrick and someone else. As the evening comes to an end, I see myself and Merrick walking home and this guy attacks us. He's a vampire, I think. Tall, blond with the silkiest voice. Very sexy, He grabs me and throws Merrick up against the wall, He goes to bite my neck and I kick him in the most sensitive spot, and throw him up against the wall.  
  
"This meat is a wee bit too tough for Nicholas. I guess he will have to settle for leftovers again." The tall blond said as he glided away.  
  
"I can't believe it, I am so powerful. Never again will I have to serve, for now on I will act as the newest chosen one, the Slayer. Thank ye, Milord. Teach me all I need to learn." Katherina said with amazement.  
  
"Buffy, you will open your eyes as I snap my finger. One, two, three, snap."  
  
"Wow, what happened! What did I tell you? The last thing I remember is  
  
sitting down on this chair and then I heard you snap you fingers." Buffy said sounding a little confused.  
  
"Well, it seems that one of the first slayers was named Katherina, and she was a tavern Wench in approximately the 13th Century. She was very eager when she found out she was a Slayer, not like someone I know." Giles replied.  
  
"Ok, but she obviously didn't have my keen fashion sense which has saved me quite a few times. Well, I have to get to class or else I'll have Principal Snyder trailing behind me leaving slime tracks. Bye!"  
  
It was a normal day at the newest S-mart, located in Sunnydale, California. Ash was asked to manage the newest store being a valuable employee. Something felt strange about the town. There wasn't a trace of the deadites but something was definitely different about Sunnydale. Perhaps Ash would fit in after all. As the store was closing down, a dark haired man walked into the store and was looking straight at Ash. He was a rugged looking man, but there was an evil look in his eyes. The man looked around the store for a couple of minutes and finally walked out. He had a feeling they would meet again.  
  
As Ash walked to his car he heard a scream in the distance, and started running towards it. The evil looking man was biting a young woman. "You want some, come over here!" Ash screamed. The man dropped the woman and came towards him. He looked different. He was a vampire! Oh well, it can't be much harder than killing the Evil Dead. Ash had glanced away for a second to grab his trusty rifle and the vampire was gone and so was the body. This is definitely a strange town!  
  
On the next night after closing down S-mart for the evening, he saw the same man in the store again with a young lady. They were walking out the door, and had not even glanced near Ash's direction. The man did not recognize him. "Ted, can you watch the front for a second, I need to get something from my car." Ash said as he hurried out the door.  
  
  
  
Buffy was doing her normal duties of patrolling. Angel was out of town visiting a friend in Las Angeles; so, she was by herself for the evening. Last night there was a killing in the alleyway of the newest store in town, Smart. She saw a dark haired man walking out with a young lady. Followed by another dark haired man with a gleaming hand. He was definitely cute! He was running after the couple. Time to slay!  
  
Ash followed the young couple into an alley and as the man proceeded to attempt to bite the woman's neck, a young blond girl appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Sorry, I know you don't like to eat and run!' The girl said as she kicked the vampire down and staked him through the heart. The body had turned to dust. Suddenly, another vampire came from behind. Ash saw a wooden platform lying around, broke the end of it and pierced the vampire through the heart and he also turned to dust. "First, the evil dead, now this, Am a magnet for the supernatural or what!" He said as he dropped to his knees.  
  
"You too, Huh! My name's Buffy. Thanks for the help" Buffy replied.  
  
"Ash is my name, killing the undead is my game" He said as he went to kiss her hand. "Well, this has been fun, but I have to get back to work, S- mart is waiting for me."  
  
"You work at S-mart? Gosh, you don't seem like one of those geeks. Sorry, about that, thanks again, maybe I'll come visit you there sometime, I might be able to use your help sometime". Buffy said as she waved to Ash and walked away.  
  
"Ah, a woman after my heart, if only I was 10 years younger". Ash said with a sigh and proceeded to walk back towards the store.  
  
. As Buffy walked back home she thought to herself, I must call Willow when I get home. She would love Ash, he's like a grown up Xander except cuter. Too bad, he's isn't 10 years younger.  
  
As Buffy entered the library on the next morning, she saw Giles immediately, standing at the door, with a big sheepish grim on his face. Oh no! I'm in trouble again. These past life regressions are so five minutes ago! "Let me guess, we're going to do another past life thingie".  
  
"Why yes, how did you ever guess? By the way was there any, "activity" last night" Giles inquired.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, yes. I ran into our newest dead boy, and found a new Slayerette. His name is Ash and he works at the new S-mart, and he's a babe. He mentioned something about the evil dead. I guess they're some kind of zombies or something. Maybe we should pay him a visit after school." Buffy suggested.  
  
"Perhaps we shall! I would suggest that we postpone our latest "project". Willow, can you please research these "Evil Dead"? I have a feeling we are going to need it." Giles replied.  
  
"S-mart, Eww, how can anyone work in that place, there is no way I am going in there, it is so uncool!" Cordelia whined.  
  
"But, Cordelia, how do you expect to join "the Scooby gang" if you don't come with us on any adventures!" Buffy stated.  
  
"The guy's name is Ash, that is so eighties. Where did you dig up this one? Is he a replacement for Dead Boy?" Xander asked jealously.  
  
"No, if you must know. He's older. Well not as old as Angel ,of course. He seems like he's been through a lot. Actually, I think Willow would find him very interesting. You and Ash will get along. He's almost as "witty" as you, Xander." Buffy replied.  
  
"Well, that's enough, I think perhaps you should all get to class." Giles snapped.  
  
As Drucilla woke to a perfectly beautiful evening, she had a vision. She saw an image of a black bound leather book, with a deathly face upon it. It seemed to be bound of human flesh. Somehow, she knew it was. It was called the Necromomekon, or the Book of the dead. This book was to be found in the usual spot, the school library. As much as she hated the annoying slayer and her flunkies, they had a great resource library.  
  
The Necromomekon is as good as in their possession.  
  
"Spike, my darling. I need a favor. A very powerful book can be found in the Slayers flunkies library. I need you to send someone to get it. This book is our way to bring forth the Armies of Darkness as our servants. Our way to get rid of that annoying Slayer and her slayerettes."  
  
"Yes, my love. My people will have it." Spike replied as he embraced her and proceeded to kiss her passionately.  
  
Buffy and her crew proceeded to go to S-mart to approach Ash and further question him. My god, I vowed I would never step foot in one of these places. Boy, I sure have changed.  
  
"Gosh, Buffy, is that him? You're right he does look like Xander, except cuter. Oh, did I say that, I mean. Well ok, I mean he looks like a Bander. Yeah, that's it."  
  
"Willow, are you drinking Coffee again. It always makes you babble uncontrollably." Buffy replied.  
  
"God, this is so tacky, I should have worn a mask so no one would see me here" Cordelia complained.  
  
As Ash was adjusting the prices on the newest shipments of rifles, He saw Buffy and a few of her friends approaching with an older, extremely conservative gentleman. Now he looks the type to be working at S-mart. "Ah, if it isn't the Mighty Buffy. What brings you here to my lovely store." Ash said with a strange grin on his face.  
  
"Um, my friend, I mean the librarian of my school wanted to meet you. He's another supernatural magnet. Ash, this is Giles, Willow, Xander, and the one hiding behind him is Cordelia."  
  
"Well, lovely to meet you all. Are there any more vampires to go after, I get off in 20 minutes. Maybe, I can join you fine people in some slaying." Ash replied smugly.  
  
"Well, perhaps but first I think we shall all go somewhere and talk about our  
  
Um, supernatural magnets." Giles said nervously.  
  
"Groovy, I'll meet you outside in 20." Ash stated as he proceeded to walk away.  
  
"Groovy, who does this guy think he is, Austin Powers?" Xander replied.  
  
"Master, I have the book you wanted." The latest Vampire flunky said as he walked away.  
  
Drucilla practically seized the book. As she picked up the book she had another vision. More like someone's flashback. She saw a man with a chainsaw attached where his hand should be. First he was in a cabin, chopping off his own hand, then she saw him later in another time period. He was trapped in medieval times, to quest for the book, to bring him home. Images of the Evil Dead flowed through her mind.  
  
"This book has incredible power, It speaks of a Promised one, who has fought the Evil Dead and has beat them. I sense he is near, and is soon to be allied with that Dreaded Slayer. Is there anything she can't do! She is so annoying, my love. Look here's a passage here that will bring the Evil Dead. Estrata Montas Camana." Drucilla said.  
  
As she said this a Deadite appeared in the warehouse. It looked around, and then went to attack and stopped. "You have no souls. I sense the promised one is nearby."  
  
"Yes, he is near and there is another, a Vampire Slayer. She wants to hurt us. Perhaps, you can stop them." Drucilla hissed.  
  
"Yes, I'll swallow their souls, It has been a long time." The deadite said as it slithered away.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Buffy and crew waited for Ash in the parking lot, she heard a commotion coming from the nearby alleyway. She ran, and saw a vampire with his soon to be dinner. "Are you cheating on me again?" Buffy said snidely as she went to attack. This one is strong, she thought. As they were struggling someone came behind the vampire, and staked him. It was Ash. Then another person appeared in the alley. It had twisted features.  
  
"No, you deadites can't be here. Why do you keep following me?" Ash said as he grabbed his "boomstick" and proceeded to shoot one bullet after another into the Deadite. Finally it dropped on the ground.  
  
"We will swallow your soul, promised one. You can count on it." The deadite screamed and died a final death.  
  
" I don't know how the deadites got here, maybe they're allied with the vampires somehow. Well, at least I'm getting good at kicking supernatural ass " Ash said with concern.  
  
"Thanks Ash, Something strange definitely is going on, well, stranger than usual here in Sunnydale. I'm going to join the others. Would you care to join us."  
  
"Definitely, let's get to work." Ash replied.  
  
They all proceeded to the library and discussed their supernatural magnitude.  
  
"Ash, tell me more about this Necromomekon. It sounds fascinating," Giles asked.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't call it fascinating. It's pure evil. It's a passageway to the evil world beyond. It's also known as the Book of the Dead. I've been to hell and back because of that Damned thing. I was stuck in the past because of it; I've lost people I care about because of it. I lost my hand because of it. I've been tortured because of it. If I see that damned book again I'll find a way to destroy it. It's not fascinating, that's for sure."  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry Ash, Giles kind of gets his supernatural thrills doing research on these weird things, being a watcher and all. If anybody can sympathize with you it's me. When I found out I was the Slayer, I thought it was the end of my life. I've lost some dear friends myself." Buffy apologized.  
  
"Yeah, I hear it, I guess we're kind of like Kindred Spirits, Huh!" Ash suggested.  
  
"Ok, ok enough of the Slayer bonding. So, what do you think our "friends", Spike and Drucilla are up to? Do you think they found this book? " Xander questioned.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I think they are the proud owners of the Book of the Dead. I don't think they can control them, though." Giles replied.  
  
"But Vampires don't have a soul, right.. That 's what the deadites are after. They would probably see vampires as allies, or like there own." Ash suggested.  
  
"You're right, I think we need to get that book from their hideout. That's our only chance. Willow; see what you can find out on the Internet about the Necromomekon. Then I think I have to make a visit to see my "friends", Spike and Drucilla," said Buffy.  
  
"No, it will be too dangerous for you Buffy, I know you're like a Superhero, or something, but you don't know what the Deadites are like. Think of them as an evil Three Stooges. Only, they're extremely dangerous. If you go, I go. I know how they think. You need me." Ash replied.  
  
"I think you are right, Ash. But perhaps you both shall get a good night's sleep and take care of this tomorrow evening. It is very late and some people have School in the morning." Giles said as he looked at Buffy. Willow and Xander.  
  
As Gus listened in, he heard a noise. He always wondered why these kids were always hanging around the stuffy librarian. Then out of nowhere he felt himself change. He felt very powerful and hungry. He felt the need to attack. The newly undead janitor came out and screamed as he attacked.  
  
Ash heard screaming and grabbed for his trusty rifle.  
  
"Must you creeps always follow me everywhere. People will start talking" Ash said as he fired till it dropped.  
  
Buffy walked over to the body to see if it was dead. The body got right back up!  
  
"I'll swallow your soul" The Deadite screeched.  
  
"Yeah, Swallow this" Ash said as he shot more bullets into it. "By any chance does anyone have a chainsaw."  
  
"Ash, what about this" Buffy said as she attacked the Deadite with a sword, cutting it head off.  
  
"There can be only one!" Xander remarked  
  
"Works for me" Ash said as he slumped into a chair.  
  
"I believe we should call it a night" Giles stated.  
  
"Agreed, Goodnight everyone. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Ash said as he proceeded to walk towards his car.  
  
The next day Buffy walked into the library to find both Giles, Willow and Xander's noses buried in books.  
  
"Ah, Buffy, it looks like we had the Necromomekon before the newest owners. I just checked in my catalogs. The only information we found is that it is also known as the Tome De Morte, the Book of the Dead. It is an ancient Sumerian text, with ancient burial rites, Demon resurrection and funeral incantations. It does speak of a Promised one to fall out of the sky, to fight against the Deadites." Giles informed her.  
  
"So, Spike and Drucilla kidnapped another book from our library, I guess we have to issue them a library card." Buffy replied.  
  
"So, what do we do next! We need the book to get rid of the Deadites. It's the only way I guess you and Ash really have to make a visit to Spike and Drucilla's." Willow stated.  
  
"Ok, I'll go get Ash. It will be sundown soon. Now's the time to go. Giles, I think I'll be needing the crossbow for this one. You guys meet me at the warehouse so you can get the book " Buffy said.  
  
"Good Luck, Buffy!" Willow and Giles called out.  
  
  
  
It was nearly dark as Buffy got to S-mart. Before she walked in she heard a commotion going on in the alley. She ran and saw Ash fighting off two deadites.  
  
"Alright, who want's some. You first, Ugly!" Ash said as he chainsawed the first one into pieces.  
  
"Hey you, Dead boy you want some, too. Over here!" Buffy said as she somersaulted over and hit him with a crossbow. Then she proceeded to knock him senseless till it dropped and Ash walked over and cut it up into pieces.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away. They tend to get up again if you don't do that! Are we ready to make a little house visit!" Ash said vengefully.  
  
"Well, now or never! Let's go kick some supernatural butt!" Buffy replied.  
  
"To complete your tour of the lovely Hellmouth, here we are at the dreaded vampire's Spike and Drucilla's lovely home. This ends your tour. Have a lovely evening!" Buffy wittily stated with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Very funny, this is definitely a creepy place. Reminds me of the house in the woods where the Deadites love to hang out. Where do you think they'll keep the book." Ash replied.  
  
"I'm sure Drucilla will be slinking along never letting it out of her sight. She is the creepiest! Our best bet is for me to distract them and you grab the book from them. "  
  
"Straight and forward, I like that in a woman! Sounds like a plan, let's go!" Ash replied as he checked his trusty rifle and the stakes in his front jacket pocket. He had his chainsaw attached to his hand. He was definitely ready!  
  
As they entered the warehouse, Giles, Xander, Cordelia and Willow followed behind. When Ash and Buffy got the book, they immediately needed to research it.  
  
"Visiting hours have begun!" Buffy said as she proceeded to walk in and attack the two vampires guarding the door. She staked the first one and he turned to dust. The second one was a little stronger.  
  
"Didn't your mother tell you not to play with your food" She said as she staked the second vampire and turned him to dust. "Not much of a workout here!" She responded as she saw Drucilla out of the corner of her eye clutching a book. Ash appeared out of nowhere and tried to grab the book from her. Drucilla looked right into Ash's eyes and proceed to charm him. "Be in me," she said as she pointed to her eyes. Ash was mesmerized.  
  
  
  
"Ash, snap out of it!" Buffy said as she kicked Drucilla out of the way.  
  
"Lady, get out of my head, it's a scary place, even scarier than you are!" Ash said as he grabbed the book and knocked Drucilla senseless.  
  
Waiting in the background was three deadites and Spike.  
  
"Go, attack, what are you waiting here for, get the promised one. I 'll get Buffy of Sunnydale farms," Spike added  
  
"Come one, who wants some" Ash said as he started up his chainsaw and cut the first deadites head off. Buffy came in from behind and hit it with her crossbow. The second deadite grabbed Ash and knocked him again and again against the wall until Buffy knocked it down by putting about 10 crossbolts into it.  
  
"Buffy, you get the book to Giles, I'll hold the fort here!" Ash screamed  
  
"Ok Ash, I'll be back in a flash, I promise" Buffy responded.  
  
Giles, Willow, Cordelia and Xander were waiting outside to get the book. Buffy came out running as fast as her legs would take her. "Here, I got the book! See what you can do, I've got to go back to help Ash, the deadites are coming out of nowhere and Spike is nowhere to be found." Buffy screamed as she proceed to run back  
  
"Wait, Buffy I'll come with you" Xander replied clutching a rifle that Ash had recommended.  
  
"Where is the slayer, did she chicken out? You hurt Dru, you'll pay for that" Spike said with a smirk on his face before his features changed into a Vampire's.  
  
"She'll be back! Don't you fret, come on, we can dance a little first. I'm sure Dru won't be too jealous" Ash responded.  
  
"If you insist, this will be easy!" Spike replied as he kicked Ash into an extremely sensitive area.  
  
"You bastard, you'll pay for that!" Ash screamed as he saw Buffy approaching Spike from the back.  
  
Three deadites were approaching Buffy and Ash. Xander fired Shot by shot into them and dropped instantly. Xander went to check if they were dead.  
  
"Xander, it's a trick" Ash explained as they got up and ran to attack. Xander continued to fire at them and finally they dropped.  
  
"Not bad, kid!" Let's go help Buffy!"  
  
Buffy and Spike were in serious battle mode. Ash approached Spike from the back and proceeded to attack Spike. He was being attacked from both ends. Finally, Spike dropped to his knees.  
  
"Oh Bloody Hell, Alright already, I give up!" Take these stupid deadites away from me already. I'm sick of this" Spike shouted.  
  
"Giles, I think I found something, there are passages here to banish it to another dimension." Willow explained.  
  
" This would open up a vortex I'm not sure how successful that would work on the Hellmouth. At this time we have no choice. We have to get rid of the Deadites and The Necrokemenon.. Here we go, Conda Amontas Conda, Conda Gremongio Alegeria, Die, Die, Die, Zazi, Nosfortous, Aliminnon, Conda!" Giles read.  
  
.  
  
As Buffy and Ash make their way out of the warehouse, they saw a bright light.  
  
"Shit, not again!" Ash screamed as he began to get sucked into the vortex.  
  
"Ash, grab my hand!" Buffy shouted back  
  
.  
  
"It's no use Buffy, go while you can, it's too strong. Run away, you're needed in Sunnydale. If you don't go now you'll get sucked in too! Quickly, I'll be ok. Take care of yourself!" Ash screamed as he was sucked in and the portal closed.  
  
Buffy walked away from the recently closed vortex sobbing loudly. As she approached her friends she continued to cry.  
  
"Buffy, are you ok, Where's Ash?" Giles asked.  
  
"He got sucked into the vortex, he sacrificed himself for me. I'm so sick of this. Can't we ever have a happy ending?" Buffy sobbed.  
  
"I'm afraid not," Giles said as he embraced Buffy.  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy, he seemed like a good guy!" Xander replied.  
  
  
  
As Ash proceeded to go through the vortex the book was nowhere to be found Finally the ending of the vortex was near, He saw a green field, which looked rich and fertile. Sitting on the field was a beautiful Blonde haired woman wearing what appeared to be an embroided green sports bra and a small leather skirt. She was clutching a scroll and a feather and appeared to be writing. On the ground there was a large wooden staff with a small piece of fur wrapped around it. As Ash landed, she looked up .  
  
"Autolycus, why are you dressed so strangely? " What kind of trouble have you gotten into now?"  
  
"Yeah baby, it's me! Give me some sugar" Ash said as he sweeped her off her feet and kissed her. Then he proceeded to black out.  
  
Ash awoke on a dusty town street with horses and men dressed as cowboys. He had an large bump on his head. Where did the blonde babe go? He saw an extremely large black man wearing a black Bowler hat walking towards him.  
  
"Damn Brisco, Comet wouldn't stand still again, huh"  
  
"Oh no, not again" Ash screamed as the book dropped on the ground next to him. 


End file.
